Static
by Fluff.and.Rainbows
Summary: Sora finds his sanity under attack. Dreams of a life that isn't his own are coming to him at night. Visions of a familiar blond, worlds he's never seen, and adventures he's never experienced plague him. Eventual yaoi. AU, post-KHII. DISCONTINUED.
1. In Order to Begin

Classic Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II. Damn.

Anyway. This is something a bit different for me, actually. I'm trying my hand at a sequel to Kingdom Hearts II. This is the prologue.

WARNING: Entirely AU after the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Some original characters involved. Eventual yaoi, boyxboy relations. Will be Sora/Riku, AkuRoku, Xigbar/Luxord, and Zemyx.

Review if you have any questions, comments, criticism, or flames. All are welcome.

* * *

Static.

A blond boy with bright blue eyes smiling almost fondly at an older, taller man with shockingly bright red hair. They both wear black cloaks. They sit in an easy, companionable silence a top a large clock tower, watching the sun set. Ice cream melts in their hands, dripping to the ground far, far below.

The redhead opens his mouth to say something, but--

Static again.

The same redhead, shouting at the blond as he walks away. His eyes are no longer bright. The air is thick, tense, shivering in anticipation. Clouds loom over head, threatening rain. A storm is coming.

"--they'll destroy you!" The redhead shouts.

The blond, his voice flat, turns his head slightly to speak over his shoulder. "No one would miss me." He continues to walk.

The redhead slumps, the fire in his bright green eyes put out. "That's--"

The image changes.

Rain falls to the ground, echoing loudly in the silence of the surrounding area. The storm has come. Puddles begin to form, their depths echoing as well. A sky scraper stands erect in the middle of the area, a wide screen at its very top. Neon lighted windows run along its length, wide stairs leading up to it. The glow from the windows lights the open area, catching off of the puddles and giving them an almost eerie glow. A heart shaped moon hangs overhead, casting a dark blue light over everything it sees. A castle can be seen in the distance, gray and lifeless.

A lone figure walks through the rain, hood up to hide blond hair and darkened, blue eyes. Puddles of darkness join the rain water on the ground. Horrible creatures, embodying everything terrible inside a person's heart, begin to rise from them, twitching and moving unnaturally. Their eyes glow a nasty, sickly, bright yellow color, throwing the shade onto the water. The color is bounced back endlessly in the rain as more and more dark creatures rise up. The hooded figure reacts on instinct, a white light flashing in one hand, a black shadow cast over the other. Keys materialize into his grip, one shining white, angelic. The other is dark, deadly. The metal sings as it's swung through the air, slicing effortlessly through the monsters. He dances around them, killing one after the other.

A monster leaps at the figure, and he turns quickly around to face it. As he swings his keys through the air, more and more attack. He--

Static.

A brunette boy with the same eyes as the blond walks into the area. It is empty. Thunder booms overhead as it begins to rain. He steps forward, but one of his companions calls his name. He turns quickly around to see two, silver coated, humanoid figures with swords blocking his friends from moving forward. He goes to help them, but a sound from behind stops him, the air around him warping. A portal of darkness opens, a familiar cloaked figure stepping out. The brunette draws his weapon, the cloaked figure doing the same. A shadow is cast over his hand, power crackling around it. The brunette is shocked.

"A Keyblade?"

The figure attacks. The brunette blocks.

A white light flashes. They are now standing on a stained glass platform. Darkness surrounds them. The sound cuts out as they fight. The scene speeds up, the sound coming back to reveal the figure's voice, at normal speed.

"Someone from the dark." Silence. "Riku? ...I defeated a Riku once." Anger is almost physical in the air. The fighting resumes. "Tell me. Tell me why he picked you." The image slows to show the figure dragging his blades on the ground, metallic screeching complaining at the contact.

The scene speeds up again. Resumes normal speed. The figure is in the air now, watching the brunette on the ground. "I see. So that's why." Quickens again.

The figure has been defeated, walking passed the brunette. He stumbles, his hood falling to reveal blond hair and blue eyes. Our blond smiles and turns to the brunette.

"You--"

White light flashes. The brunette is back in the tower area. The rain is gone. So are the silver coated figures.

"What did he mean? You--"

Flashes of images moving too fast to see clearly.

Another blond boy, his hair styled oddly, playing a large, blue instrument. Water shaped like music notes dancing on uneven ground. A look of severe concentration on the musician's face.

A man-- teenager? --no taller than our first blond, his hair covering one eye. He holds a large book, a lexicon, and he is reading it, expressionless. The second blond, the musician, comes in, and the teenager looks up to smile softly at him.

A blurry image of another blond man with facial hair and many earrings. He is speaking, but no words can me made out. It is obvious he has an accent.

A man with a black and white stripped ponytail, scars, and an eye patch over one eye. He smirks, his hawk like gaze trained on the first blond. The redhead stands behind him, an almost amused expression on his face. "Better luck next time, little dude," says the one with the ponytail.

Static once more.

Images flash by of fighting in a room with a forest inside of it. A cat with a smile like a crescent moon. Sitting with the redhead on that high tower, the sun setting once more. Walking in the town the tower occupies, bumping shoulders with a boy wearing camouflage. They both open their mouths to apologize. There is no sound to be heard.

There is a room that appears to be endless. Twelve high thrones are positioned in a circle around an odd symbol. A man with silver hair and orange eyes, contrasting heavily with his dark skin sits in the highest throne. The musician sits, along with the man with the streaked hair, the man with half of his face covered, the blurry blond, the redhead, and others. Among them is a man with thick, rose colored hair. A woman with sharp eyes and even sharper nails. A man with thick braids and long sideburns. A man with sickly pale, blond hair and green eyes. A large man with orange hair. A man with blue hair and an expressionless, though scarred, face. Our blond stands on the ground, gazing up at all of the faces. He looks curious.

"Number XIII," the dark skinned man says. "Ro--"

The sound cuts out. Conversation starts among the gathered thirteen people, excluding the redhead and our blond. We know not what they say.

The redhead returns the blond's curious gaze.

Static.

A gray looking beach with black water.

A deep voice says, "I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you." Silence. "I'm all that's left...Or, maybe, I'm all there ever was." Irritation crackles into the air. "My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

Almost like a whisper, "My true name is--"

More images flash by, too fast to tell what they hold.

A voice cuts in, pausing one image, static cutting through it half way. It's of the redhead, throwing off his hood and smirking. His green eyes look playful, unusual for him. His eyes normally show nothing. He feels nothing.

The voice says, "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Everything whites out. A beeping can be heard.

It's time to wake up.

* * *

Sora fumbles as he tries to find the source of that mind numbing beep. His fingertips brush the skin of the culprit, and he silences it with flick of a switch. He flops back onto his pillows tiredly and rubs his eyes, light spilling in from the window over his bed. Birds can be heard in the distance, singing to welcome in the new day. The brunette groans and rolls over, wanting to fall back into the realm of sleep.

Images from his dreams leak back into his consciousness.

A familiar looking blond with blue eyes. A redhead. The blond fighting dark creatures in the rain. Sora himself fighting the blond and winning.

Something not from his dream begins to surface, feeling almost like a memory. A man with silver hair (_Riku_, Sora finds himself thinking,) and a blindfold over his eyes. The silver haired man is kneeling, defeated. The blond is scowling, rage contorting his face into something almost ugly.

Something else. Fighting along side the redhead. The man seems tired, like he's lost most of his strength. They are surrounded. He and the redhead are back to back.

_"I think I liked it better when they were on my side."_

_"Feeling a little...regret?"_

_"Nah. I can handle these punks. Heh. Watch this."_

The redhead jumps into the middle of the fray, his weapons circling around him. He gathers the remainder of his strength and throws it out into a pillar of fire. All of the enemies are gone. The redhead is fading away.

_"Axel, what were you trying to do?"_

_"I wanted to see Roxas. He...was the only one I liked...He made me feel...like I had a heart. It's funny...you make me feel...the same..."_

Sora's bedroom door is cracked open as his mother pokes her head in. "Honey? It's time to get up." She moves into the room and shakes her son's shoulder. He groans again in response and tries to bury his head back into his pillows. All thoughts of blonds, dark monsters, and dreams vanish. His mother laughs. "I hope you haven't forgotten what today is, Sora."

It takes Sora a moment to remember. His head snaps up so fast he surprises his mother. A grin has made its way onto his lips, and his eyes are bright and awake. "Moving day!" He jumps out of bed, tiredness thrown off along with his sheets.

His mother laughs. "I'm glad your excited. You were complaining last night. You didn't want to leave the islands."

_"What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"_

Sora runs into his bathroom as his mother begins to gather up his linens to pack away. He throws on some clothes as he answers her. "I gave it some thought (a lot of thought!), and I decided that a change would be nice. I want to see the world!"

_"It'll be great, once we set sail..."_

_"But how far could a raft take us?"_

_"You guys forgetting about me? Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft."_

_"The door...has opened."_

_"So...ra..."_

His mother chuckles, amusement at her son's child like excitement obvious. He may be sixteen, she thinks, but at heart, he's still only six years old.

Out loud to him, she says, "We're not going to see the world just yet, Sora, but we'll get there. First, it's Hollow Bastion."

_(Radiant Garden?)_

Sora grins at his reflection, not even bothering to try and tame his wild spikes of hair. He goes through the motions of brushing his teeth. As he glances at the mirror from under his lashes, he sees blond hair_. (Roxas?)_ Jerking his head up quickly, he sees only himself, but there's a chill in the air now.

A voice whispers in his ear, "_You make a good other."_

"Other?"

_"What did he mean? You make a good **other**__?"_

"What was that, honey?" His mother gently pokes her head in, to see if her son is finished yet. They need to get on the road soon.

He pauses a moment, then spits into the sink, rinsing his mouth with mouth wash. Wiping his lips, he turns to his mother with a smile. "Nothin', Mom. Time to go? We're going to get breakfast along the way, right?"

She smiles in return, laughing at her son's eagerness. "Yes and yes, Sora. Now, go find Pluto."

* * *

In the car now, Sora watches the landscape slide by, the horizon slinking along after it lazily. His name sake is clear today, not a cloud to be seen. The sun beats down upon their van, and he turns up the air conditioner. His mother is busy humming to herself along with the music, something light and cheerful, almost mellow, reminding him of something far away. It makes him nostalgic.

_Twilight Town..._

_"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"_

He blinks, seeing a sunset and high clock tower for a moment. Frowning, the warm hues of the tower and its home _(Twilight Town?)_ fade away, leaving blurred greens, grays, and blues as they cross the long bridge off of the island. The tower was familiar, but he can no longer place it. The blond in the mirror comes to mind, but he's not sure why.

A frown is still upon his lips as an odd, almost humorous voice fills his ears, _"You can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"  
_

Then, a different voice, _"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!"_

The first voice comes back saying, _"This boat runs on happy faces!"_

He hears his own voice, sounding younger and far away, whisper, _"Happy?"_

There is a sudden silence ringing in his ears, then loud laughter from the first two voices. They fade out.

The music comes back abruptly, almost too loud for him.

Pluto, his dog, puts his chin onto the back of Sora's chair from his seat in the rear of the car. Sora absently scratches his head, the feeling of nostalgia still with him. Somehow, Pluto only makes it worse.

I think I need a nap, Sora thinks to himself. Either that or some sort of medication _(Potion, Hi-Potion, Mega Potion, Elixir, which one?). _I'm hearing things!


	2. You First Must End

Classic Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts II or Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children. That'd be friggin' sweet, though.

WARNING: Entirely AU after the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Some original characters involved. Eventual yaoi, boyxboy relations. Will be Sora/Riku, AkuRoku, Xigbar/Luxord, and Zemyx.

Alright. I felt I should get this part out of the way. It's pretty much a good chunk of the explanation for what's happening. It isn't very good, in my opinion, rather rushed. I should've included more detail, but I thought, "That's not what this chapter if _for_. This is just a what up chapter."

So, yeah. Review, if you please.

* * *

Once Sora, Riku, and Kairi received King Mickey's letter, they went to help him immediately. A gummi ship was sent to them, and Sora piloted it to Disney Castle. Upon arrival, they were ushered into the Library by Donald and Goofy. Apparently, there had been no time for pleasantries.

"I'm sorry to call you over here like this so soon, fellas, but somethin's wrong here." The King told them. He looked worried. Incredibly so. "I went into town the other day to find nearly half of my people missin'! They just vanished. The whole place is in an uproar. People are worried, and I can't seem to find a way to help them. Pluto's missin', too..."

Queen Minnie went over to her husband and held his hand. To our heroes, she said, "Could you go into town for us, please? Find out what you can?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy saluted her while Kairi and Riku just nodded. "Yes, Ma'am!"

When they arrived in town, things were worse than King Mickey had described. Not just half of the townsfolk were gone, but all of them. Not a person in sight. Everything else seemed normal, save for the occasional mess from someone panicking.

"There's no one here..." Sora whispered after looking into countless shop windows and knocking on several doors with no reply.

Kairi gasped, her hand over her mouth. "What happened to everyone?"

Goofy gave it some thought while his companion waddled over to some windows to peek inside. Riku had gone on ahead to see the Town Square. "Well," Goofy said finally, "I remember night time bein' darker than usual. In the mornin', there were always less people."

Donald squawked. "Heartless! They did it!"

Kairi frowned and wrung her hands, looking to Sora as he, too, looked concerned. "Do you think?"

The brunette shook his head. "Let's go see what Riku found, if anything."

They did not make it to him, however.

As the sun set on the world of Disney Castle, a large shadow took over the sky. Pitch blackness settled in. Riku was heard, shouting in surprise in the distance along with the sound of him drawing his weapon and battling _something_.

Kairi, too, let out a cry of surprise. She called her Keyblade to her as the darkness swept her away from her friends. A formless enemy began to attack her. It didn't seem too interested in her, though. She was easily able to fight her way out of the darkness, literally falling out of it and collapsing in a graceless heap on the ground. She pulled herself up onto her elbows to see Riku not too far away, also lying on the ground. Donald and Goofy ran up to them, panting and gasping.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked her, once they were both up and dusted off.

She nodded. "Yeah, but..what was that?"

Donald stamped his webbed feet. "Heartless!"

Riku shook his head. "No...I don't think so. It was...different than just normal Heartless. Darker...and without form." Goofy nodded eagerly in agreement.

Donald crossed his arms. "Maybe..."

Kairi suddenly asked, "Where's Sora?"

* * *

The brunette groaned, floating upon nothing in pitch black darkness. He opened his eyes to nothing. Slowly, the darkness began to close in on him, drowsiness entering his mind. As though to make room for the thick, numbing fog, his memories were swept away. He let his eyes slip closed and dreamed of nothing as he slept...

* * *

Riku and Kairi rushed back to Disney Castle along with Donald and Goofy. Their King was fighting in the courtyard. Three silver haired men battled against him, one wielding a sword, one a gun, the other, his fists.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy cried, Riku echoing them. "King Mickey!"

He spotted his friends and flipped away from his attackers, landing in front of them. Blocking a bullet from the one with the longest hair, he asked what happened to Sora.

Against her will, tears began to fill Kairi's eyes. "We don't know..."

"That's not good, fellas. We need the Keyblade!" Blocking another bullet, King Mickey felt his own eyes water. "Oh, I hope the kid's okay..."

Riku clenched his fists. "Sora's _fine."

* * *

_

Before long, the brunette could no longer remember how he had ended up in the darkness. When he awoke, he found himself in bed, right where he believed he belonged. Pluto, his faithful and lovable dog, was even sleeping at the foot of his bed.

"Sora! Breakfast is ready!" His mother called up to him.

"Coming!"

In the back of his mind, something stirred. Someone else woke up, as well, and they were not pleased with the ways things were playing out. A war began inside Sora's mind that "morning," though he was not aware of it.

Outside his bedroom window, a new reality began to put itself in place.

* * *

Angry at the disappearance of his best friend, _especially_ after they had all just gotten back together, Riku shouted, "What do you want!"

The three silver haired men stopped their attacks, smirks obvious on their face. The one who appeared to be the youngest, though in charge, spoke. "We simply want to carry out our Mother's work." He laughed, the sound lacking humor. "You wouldn't understand," he said smoothly, brushing strands of platinum hair out of his eyes. That specific feature was the most unsettling.

All three had the same hair and eye color. Their eyes were a mix of green and blue, unnatural looking, and sane less. It reminded Donald and Goofy of someone, but...

Donald squawked again. "Sephiroth!"

The same silver haired man spoke. "Yes, our older brother...We're trying to find him. He knows more than we do, how to revive mother. How to find her...Have you seen him?" Though he asked pleasantly enough, there was more than a threat in his voice.

At the words, "How to find her," the largest built of the three sniffled. The longer haired one smirked. "Now, don't cry Loz," he mocked.

"I'm not crying," he snapped.

"Brothers..._quiet_," the youngest hissed. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked quietly.

The youngest smiled. "Who are we? Mother's children."

Riku scowled. "She means your names."

"Our names? I am Kadaj."

The long haired one. "Yazoo."

The _cry baby_. "Loz."

The King glared. "I know you three..."

"Do you?" Kadaj laughed. "That's not important. Now. _Where is Sephiroth?"_

Riku pulled out his Keyblade, Kairi following his lead. "We. Don't. Know," he snapped. He was more worried about his missing friend than he knew.

"Pity," Yazoo said. He sounded bored. He took one last shot at our heroes before the three men vanished. The darkness that had surrounded the world was lifted, if only slightly. King Mickey simply blocked the bullet.

"Who are they, Your Majesty?" Asked Donald.

The King let his shoulders slump, defeated. "Horrible people. I've been hearin' stories of them lately. They've been goin' from world to world, coverin' each in darkness. They'll take the strongest people there or, in some cases, like here, they'll just take everyone. Leon and Arieth believe they're tryin', through the hearts of all of those people, to find the way to bring back their mother. I don't know how. They even got Yuffie."

"That's horrible," Kairi whispered. "Just...kidnapping people?"

Riku clenched his fists once more. Sora, he thought, did they take you, too?

* * *

As the brunette ate his breakfast, chatting pleasantly with his mother and absently petting Pluto as he sat next to his chair, he could feel a headache coming on.

That's not good, he said to himself. It's _Monday morning_. What a way to start the day!

In the very core of consciousness, a voice sighed. _You have no idea..._


	3. All You Know

Disclaimer Time! I do not own Kingdom Hearts I or II. I wish I did, though. Doesn't every fan?

WARNING: AU, obviously. Spoilers, technically? Yaoi, boyxboy sexual and romantic relationships...Some OC's later, eventually. Sora/Riku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Xigbar/Luxord...Maybe Kairi/Namine. OOCness, a bit...Uh, yeah. That about sums it up. Right? Oh, and some cussing later. ...Mostly in the Author's Notes, but whatever.

I'm having fun with all the mind fuckery. And, yes, I do actually know where this is going. Yay me. I have so many plot bunnies jumping around, though, man. I get a new story idea every fuckin' day. It's starting to get kind of annoying, actually. Damn it.

I'm also having fun writing for Roxas. Don't know why. He amuses me.

* * *

Static.

A stained glass platform with his own image. A blond is standing there, glaring. He says something, but we cannot hear him.

Darkness sets in, and the scene changes...

* * *

A world where there is a forest inside a room, a cat that smiles like the crescent moon, a queen who beheads anyone who disagrees with her, and living card soldiers. There's a blonde girl, younger than him he thinks, standing trail. He tries to save her, to help her out, and he and his friends end up before the Queen. The girl _(Alice?)_ is caged, and he must look for evidence pointing toward her innocence. He does, but the girl is captured by someone else. It takes him some time to find her again. She isn't on that world _(Wonderland,) _any longer, though.

Static again.

Looking outside the window of his _(gummi)_ ship, he can see so many worlds. One made entirely of sand, it seems, with a great, ancient palace visible on top of it. _(Agrabah...) _A world made of water, completely and totally, with light bouncing off of its surface. _(Atlantica...)_

More static.

He's in a new world now _(or is it old?)_, with neon lighted scenes and a warm atmosphere. A man with brown hair and a scar across his face is talking to him, but he can't hear what he's saying. He feels threatened and gets ready to fight. The man does, too. He ends up losing the fight along with his consciousness. He wakes up in a hotel room, a girl with short black hair _(or is it red?)_ leaning over him.

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi?" She says. "I'm the Great Ninja, Yuffie!" Her hair is black after all.

Static.

He's fighting that man with silver hair again. Though, now, he isn't so much a man as a teenager. They're on a small island, a bridge connecting them to a larger one. There's a bent over tree close to them, strange, star shaped fruit _(Paopu Fruit...) _clinging to its branches. The ocean is a short fall away.

He feels a strong friendship with the silver haired teen, maybe more, even if the guy is beating him. He loses the fight and the teen smirks. He extends a hand to the fallen brunette, saying, "I win again, Sora."

The brunette hangs his head. "Aw, man! Now the score is five to two!"

The silver haired teen laughs. The sound is rich, and Sora can't help smiling, too. "I told you I'd win, didn't I?"

The scene skips, flashes of times he spent with the silver haired teen going by in a blur.

It stops on them sitting on the bent over palm. Sora is laying across it, the silver haired teen leaning on the upright portion.

"Riku...?" Sora says softly.

"Hmm?"

Sora bites his lip. "Are we really going to sail away?"

Riku tilts his head to look his best friend in the eye. His eyes are wonderful, Sora finds himself thinking. Blue-green, almost like the sea. He starts when he realizes Riku is speaking to him.

"...We'll find those other worlds, Sora. I know we will. Some day."

The brunette blushes, embarrassed at having stared for too long. "Ye-yeah...You're right. Heh..."

The scene skips, like a bad tape. Sora finds himself disappointed. He wanted to see more of Riku.

Static rolls over the image, pictures beginning to flash by quickly, before static completely takes over. There's white noise, and the sound is beginning to make him nauseous.

**"Sora?"**

The voice is quiet, almost too soft to be heard. Its tone is firm, however. Demanding.

**"Sora, listen to me!"**

The white noise becomes deafening, painful even, before a white light flashes. There's suddenly real, solid ground beneath his feet.

_(Is all of this...for real? Or not?)

* * *

_

A blond boy stands in front of him, now. He doesn't look happy, no, not at all. He's familiar, though, and Sora can feel a name bubbling behind his lips.

"Roxas," he says.

The blond scowls and spreads his arms out in front of him. "So, you remember! What are you _doing?" _He snaps, obviously angry. "You're wasting time here, Sora! Your friends need you. The worlds need you! And, here you are, letting your heart and mind fade away in that fake reality." His blue eyes darken and, suddenly, he's so very, very close. He can feel the blond's breath on his lips and is almost going cross eyed trying to still look at him straight. "I might have let myself fall into a trap like that, but I'm not going to let you do the same. _Wake up._"

* * *

"...ra? Sora, honey? Come on, wake up. It's time for breakfast! You were only complaining about how hungry you were five minutes ago!"

Sora shakes his head, trying to clear the darkness and sleep out of his mind. Blinking awake, he looks up into his mother's smiling face. "Mom?"

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up."

_Kairi?_

"Food!" His mother prompts.

A scent hits his senses now, smelling of pancakes and fried food, coffee and fruit. His mouth waters, and his stomach roars. He blushes at the sound and hops out of the car after his mother. Pluto tries to follow him, but Sora shuts the door.

"Sorry, bud," he murmurs to him. "I'll save you some bacon, okay? Hope it's not too hot in there..." Frowning worriedly, he turns to his mother. "Can I roll the windows down for him?"

His mother turns back, her hand poised on the door handle. "Sure, sure."

Sora rolls the passenger side windows down to cool off the inside of the car. Pluto sticks his head out at far as he can and licks his master's cheek. The boy laughs and pushes his dog's muzzle away. "No kisses, Pluto! No kisses!" He pats his dog on the head one last time, then follows his mother into the restaurant.

Mickey's is just about empty, considering how far out of town it is. The only other person there is a man with graying hair and a cane. His briefcase says "Scrooge." A girl with short black hair and a smiling face leads Sora and his mother to a table.

"Hi! My name is Yuffie. What can I get you to drink?"

Sora starts, the name coming back to him from somewhere. He feels a slight pain blossom in the back of his mind, the feeling of something stirring and struggling inside of him. "Yuffie?"

She grins. "Yeah. The Great Ninja Yuffie!" She laughs then. "At least, that's what I'm working toward, ha ha! Now," she clears her throat, putting on a business like tone and comically straight face. "Drinks?"

Sora's mother chuckles. "Lemonade, please."

The pain in Sora's head is starting to really bother him. "Ju...just, water, please?"

Yuffie gives him a concerned look before writing their orders down. "Do you want some Potion, too, kid? Looks like you have a headache or something."

The pain kicks up another notch at the word _potion_ and he whimpers. "Yes, please."

Yuffie scurries away to get them their drinks, and Sora's mother places her hand on her son's forehead. "No fever," she murmurs. "You gonna make it, soldier?"

He chuckles lightly at the name and nods. "Yeah...I guess I slept funny or something..."

**"Sora? Don't ignore me. This is **_**important!"**_

"I get it, I get it!" He mutters.

His mother looks up from the menu she had just begun to look at. "What?"

He flushes. "Nothing!" And quickly picks up a menu of his own to hide his face in.

Before he can actually look at the selection, Yuffie comes back. "Here ya go, kiddo." She hands him his water and a blue pill, the word "Potion" written in green, bubble letters on one side. In his mind, he sees a small bottle of blue, sparkling liquid, a green star floating inside. He stares at the pill for a moment before shaking his head and gratefully swallowing it. Yuffie hands his mother her lemonade and gets out her order book. "Now, what can I get the two of you?"

His mother orders pancakes and scrambled eggs. Sora can only stare at the menu, a confused look on his face as the pictures on the paper begin to shift and change, his vision fading in and out. The pain begins to dim, however, replaced by more white noise. He feels his stomach roll and shuts his eyes. "C-can you order for me, Mom? I have to use the restroom."

His mother frowns, concerned, but nods. "Go on."

Yuffie gives him a sympathetic smile. "Hope you feel better, kiddo."

"It's Sora," he coughs.

"Hmm?"

"My name," he tells her. "It's Sora."

Yuffie laughs. "Oh, right, duh. Sorry! Should've known." She pauses then, frowning. Confusion lines her expression before she shakes her head and turns to his mother, waiting for Sora's order.

**"You're not the only one trapped here, Sora," **a voice says over the white noise. _(Ro-Roxas...) _**"She needs your help, too. Don't you remember?"**

Sora makes it to the men's restroom. The place smells of cigarette smoke. It doesn't help his stomach. He throws open a stall, bends down, and vomits. His stomach had been empty before. It feels even more so now. Once through, he wipes his mouth and flushes the toilet, stumbling over to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

He leans shaking arms on the edge of the sink. panting heavily. Turning the faucet on, he splashes water onto his face before cupping some into his hands and drinks. He swishes it around his mouth and spits it out, repeating the process until all he tastes is metal.

"Sora." A firm voice speaks to him.

He jumps and glances around the room but doesn't see anyone. Nervous now, he asks, "Yeah?"

The voice groans, annoyed with him. "In front of you. _Look_."

But that's silly, Sora thinks as he looks up, the only thing in front of me is a mirror...I can't be talking to my own reflection, can I?

But it's not his reflection he sees. Inside the mirror is that blond boy._ Roxas_, he reminds himself. Their hair falls the same way over their eyes, their faces the same. Roxas' hair sticks up more to the left than Sora's, but that doesn't matter. His eyes are a darker, deeper shade of blue, too, but that doesn't matter either. What matters is that Sora thinks he's going crazy.

He lets out a cry of surprise and stumbles back from the mirror. His reflection _(or is it just Roxas now?)_ doesn't follow. "H-how...?!" He trails off, eyes wide with disbelief. There must've been something in that pill, Sora tells himself. Squeezing his eyes shut, he begins to count. When I open my eyes, he'll be gone...

Something smacks against the mirror, and Sora's eyes fly open in shock. Roxas' fist is pressed up against the inside of the glass, a scowl on his features. The mirror is cracked now, spider webbing from Roxas' hand. Sora swallows, more than just shocked now. He's scared.

Roxas speaks. "You're going to listen to me, Sora. _Pay attention. _I might not be able to repeat myself." Sora finds himself back at the edge of the sink, nodding. "Good. Haven't you noticed? Odd things happening? How can you believe that this world is real? _Honestly_, Sora?"

Sora furrows his brow, defensive. "Nothing weird has been happening!" He vaguely remembers dreams of a life that wasn't his own. Dreams of Roxas' life...Adventures he doesn't remember having. A man with silver hair _(Riku...) _A redhead. An organization filled with people with no hearts. "It's all your fault!" Sora shouts.

Roxas laughs humorlessly. "My fault? I had nothing to do with this. I've just been trying to _wake you up_. I'm surprised I got this far, with how thick headed you can be. Don't tell me you've fallen for their trap, Sora!"

_"Giving up already?"_

Sora jumps and looks around the room. Roxas chuckles. "I'm not, however, surprised you remember him the best."

The brunette frowns. "Remember who?" He thinks for a moment. "I...Riku?"

Roxas nods. 'Yes, him. Riku."

"I remember--" This is too weird, he thinks. I don't really _remember_ anything. Aren't they just dreams? "--Axel, too, you know."

Roxas smiles sadly then. "Now, that...That is my fault. I've been thinking about him more and more lately..."

_"You're...fading away..."_

_"I wanted to see Roxas."_

"Do you miss him?"

The blond opens his mouth to answer, but a soft knock makes him stop. Sora's mom gently open the doors and peaks her head inside. "Sora? Baby, are you okay?"

Sora's head whips towards her so fast, he hurts his neck. Wincing, he gently rubs it, glancing at the mirror out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine now." Roxas is glaring at him, though it lacks the force it had before.

His mother sighs, relieved. "That's good. You had me worried, soldier!" Sora chuckles, glancing at Roxas again. Does she notice? He asks himself. "Food's here, by the way. Hurry up. And wash your hands!" She leaves, the door shutting softly behind her.

Sora lets his hand fall back onto the edge of the sink. "How did she not notice?" He whispers.

Roxas shrugs. "She's not real. She's an illusion, Sora."

Anger wells up inside him. "My mom is real!"

The blond shakes his head, sighing tiredly. "We have a long way to go, don't we, Sora?"

"What--"

"You still don't know what's going on here, do you?" Roxas sighs. "Hell, I don't even really know..."

"Roxas--"

But he's talking to his reflection, after all. Sora blinks, looking himself in the eye. He begins to think that, maybe, he just imagined all of that. He would've been able to convince himself, too, if it wasn't for the cracks in the mirror.

He places his hand over the spider webbed glass. It's smooth beneath his hand. The cracks are on the other side.


	4. Is a Lie

Classic Disclaimer: I don't own either Kingdom Hearts I & II or Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I don't even own the _normal_ Final Fantasy VII. Don't remind me.

WARNING: Gay. AU after the ending of Kingdom Hearts II. Some original characters eventually. Mind fuckery. Cussing on my part. It's all in present tense. Uh...Hmm. You know, the usual. Pairings will end up being SoRiku with a heaping helping of AkuRoku, a dash of Rokusor, KaiNam, XigLux, Zemyx, and even a hint of Cleon. Fabulous.

Eat up.

* * *

He's dreaming again, but it's an odd dream this time. A dream within a dream, he thinks.

He's standing on various different, stained glass platforms. Creatures made of darkness attack him every now and again. He has to chose a weapon, to defend himself with, but he also much chose one, to give up. Three of his friends question him _(Selphie, Tidus, Wakka...)_. A giant creature with a heart shaped hole in its chest _(Heartless,) _attacks him. He's scared, but he fights anyway. It's just what he does. Like instinct.

Static.

He's on an island now, sleeping by the shore--

_"Where is my home? My island? Riku! Kai--"_

Somehow, he knows he's waking up from his last dream. He blinks awake and sits up, looking towards the ocean. He yawns and tries to go back to sleep, but a redheaded girl is leaning over him now.

_--Kairi._

They laugh. They talk. Kairi walks toward the shore. A voice from behind them makes his heart skip a beat. The scene speeds up briefly, to show Riku holding a log over one shoulder. The sound cuts out, and he tosses the log to him. He barely catches it, ending up on his back on the sand. Riku strides up to Kairi and says something to her, making her laugh.

The scene speeds up again, to all three of them racing. He and Riku are keeping pace with each other _(he's going easy on me, isn't he?) _and Kairi is trailing behind them, giggling happily. A feeling of sadness washes over him as he watches himself run with his former friends.

_(I miss this...)_

Static again.

It's the next day. He collected materials for the raft they were building--

_"How far could a raft take us?"_

_"I don't know. If we have to, we'll think of something else."_

-- yesterday, and now he has to find food and supplies. Before he can really get to work, though, he gets into another race with Riku over Kairi _(not true, I just wanted to prove I was better than you. Prove we were equal, at the least. You brought up Kairi. Why?)_. It's an obstacle course, and he loses.

_"We're calling it Highwind."_

_"Name's Cid."_

Static. The scene turns black, white noise taking over.

**"Sora? Wake up. I mean it."**

Someone's shaking him, the _real_ him, but he doesn't want to go...

_(Riku, Kairi...I miss you. I'm sorry.)

* * *

_

"...ra? Sora! Wake up, honey, we're stopping at a hotel for the night."

Sora blinks awake and gazes sleepily at his mom-- **"She's not your mother." **--before nodding. He yawns and stretches before flopping back down into the back of the car. He shrieks and falls onto the cab floor, however, not expecting Pluto to be leaning over him. He gets a vague feeling of déjà vu. Pluto barks happily at him. His mom comes back around the car, having gone to the trunk to lug out their suitcases, and laughs.

"Sora, come on. We have to book a room."

"Ri-right, sorry, Mom." He hops out of the car and pulls Pluto out with him. The sun is setting behind him and he turns around to watch but stops at what he sees, eyes growing wide with disbelief.

_Twilight Town?_

"No way.." He breathes.

**"Beautiful, isn't it?"**

He's struck by how..._sad_ Roxas sounds and frowns, turning around to follow his mother as she calls his name again. Inside the hotel, everything is painted in warm, comforting tones. It makes him nostalgic. It makes Roxas even sadder.

_"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"_

_"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. That's what growing up is all about. But it doesn't matter how often we see each other, but often we think about each other. Right?"_

_"Get that off a fortune cookie?"_

_"We don't have much time left, so we have to make the time we do have something to remember."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ha! Gotcha!"_

The memories make Sora's eyes water.

**"You cried when you left them the first time."**

And, Sora can actually honestly answer, "I know. I remember."

* * *

His first night in Twilight Town is uneventful, but the next day was anything but. He got up before his mother, leaving her a note saying he was going to go around town.

Somehow, he knows exactly where he's going. He makes his way to Station Heights and looks up at the giant clock tower. Before long, he's at the top, watching the sun paint the sky different shades of orange and yellow, red and pink. It's not even sunrise. It's passed.

"Is the sky never blue here?" He finds himself asking.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when a voice behind him answers, "Never." Quickly turning around he comes to face to face with none other than Roxas, in the flesh.

"H-how...!"

Roxas shrugs. "I'm not real. But this _is _my world. I'm at least half real, here."

Sora looks confused. "How can you be half real?"

Roxas answers by sticking his hand half way through Sora's chest.

The boy shudders and backs away, turning back around to sit down on the ledge of the clock tower. Roxas stands next to him. The reigning silence is almost awkward. It's starting to make Sora's skin crawl.

"S-so...Do you know what's been happening?"

"No." The blond is being short with him. His voice sounds tight.

"You sure?"

He turns to glare at his Other, who flinches in response. He sighs and looks away. "I've been able to pick up a few clues here and there. There's a group-- not a very _large_ one compared to the Organization, but what is? --but still a group. They're trying to bring back..._someone_, and to do it, they've been kidnapping people with strong hearts, or just everyone, from different worlds and trapping them in this fake collection of all of them. Somehow, they managed to get you. Because of that, all of the real worlds are falling into darkness. Why? Because _you_ aren't there to protect them."

Sora flinches and feels his chest tighten, his stomach flip, and cold guilt settle in his mind. "It's...my fault?"

"No, I didn't--"

"Precisely." A young yet sinister voice says.

Both boys turn to see a man with short silver hair _(like Riku's...)_ and black clothes walk out of seemingly nothing to stand uncomfortably close to Sora. Roxas growls and makes to stand between his Other and this enemy, but finds that he cannot move.

"What!" He gasps.

Sora turns worried eyes on his Nobody. "Roxas?"

Before either boy can saying anything else, Roxas is gone. Sora suddenly feels so very, very alone. A hollow ache worms its way into his heart and he can't seem to breathe right. As he gasps for air, a hand placed over his chest, the man laughs wickedly.

"The danger the worlds are now in _is_ all your fault, brother." _Brother? _The man grips Sora by the forearm and pulls him up, bringing their faces close together. Sora realizes that the man isn't really a man, but a teenager, only a little older than him, maybe. That doesn't bring any relief. "You've failed, horribly. Did you know that?"

Sora shakes his head violently and manages to break free of the other teen's hold. He stumbles back almost too far, his feet ghosting over the edge. The silver haired teen laughs, finding Sora's fear enjoyable.

"Scared?"

Sora doesn't answer. He can feel Roxas fighting his way back. It's beginning to make him feel a bit safer.

As though sensing this, his foe glares and lashes out, knocking the brunette completely off balance. An almost surreal feeling comes over Sora, then, as he finds himself tipping over the edge of the clock tower. The air whistles as it rushes passed his ears and stings his skin with its cold. He can feel a scream bubbling behind his lips and lets it out.

_I don't want to die..._

**"NO!"**

White light blinds him, and suddenly, he isn't falling anymore. He's floating.

* * *

He's not in Twilight Town anymore. He doesn't know where he is, everything is black. His clothes are impossibly bright compared to the darkness all around him. He's the only thing visible.

He manages to swing himself into a standing position, still floating upon nothing. He has to windmill his arms around in order to stay upright. It almost feels like swimming.

Roxas floats in front of him, also visible. He looks to be asleep, but pained.

"Roxas?" He tries to whisper. The darkness eats up his voice greedily, and begins to steal his breath. A crushing pressure settles on his chest, forcing him onto his back again. He chokes and feels the darkness creeping into his vision.

_"Sora?"_

_"For your light? Don't ever lose sight of it."_

He can breathe once more, and can hear the silver haired teen from before shouting. White light once again blinds him. The last thing he sees is Roxas cracking his eyes open.

---

He opens his own eyes to find himself on the ground underneath the clock tower. He's not injured.

"...ra? Sora? Are you alright?" A quiet, male voice is talking to him.

He may not be injured, but he's certainly in pain. Somehow, he finds the strength to look up into blue eyes and shockingly spiky, blond hair. "...Ro...Roxas?"

Blond brows furrow. "Who's Roxas?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh ho, they're at the bottom this time.

GUESS WHO FOUND SORA :D It's not hard. Spiky blond hair, blue eyes, could be related to Roxas in a parrallel universe...?

You have no idea how anoying it was to get out of writer's block for this stupid thing. Just..._wow. _You can thank Tokio Hotel's "Don't Jump," for this chapter. And my Algebra teacher, but you know, whatever. He's not famous.


	5. It's Time

Classic Disclaimer: I _totally_ own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy: Advent Children. Oh, yeah. _Really. _

End sarcasm.

WARNING: Gay. AU after the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Mind fuckery. I have a potty mouth. Characters acting noticeably out of character (oh, God, I hope not). And, uh...Yeah, the usual, right?

* * *

_"Why did you go along with him, anyway?"_

_"I'm looking for somebody. Hades promised he would help."_

He's standing with a blond man that greatly resembles Roxas, _(or maybe it's the other way around?) _The man walks passed him after handing him something, an ability, he thinks, and stops when Sora calls out,

"How about a rematch sometime, no dark powers involved!"

The blond man tosses his bangs out of his eyes in a way that would be almost comical on anyone else and says simply, "I think I'll pass."

He finds that man again _(...Cloud?), _in a different world. He looks different, older.

_"If you find a man named Sephiroth, come tell me."_

_"Okay. What's he look like?"_

_"Silver hair. Carries a long sword."_

Static.

Blue-green eyes swim into his vision, hidden by silver bangs. He almost calls out, _Riku? _But stops. The look in those eyes is something he just can't place to the name.

He remembers falling off of a high tower,

_**"NO!"**_

And darkness.

* * *

Sora's eyes snap open, his breathing hard, and his skin soaked in a sheen of cold sweat. Sitting up, he lets the sheets fall off of him. Looking around the room, he finds he's still in his hotel bed. His mother is asleep in the bed next to him. The clock reads _9:00am. _The same time he woke up the day before.

Frowning, he gets out of bed and heads to the shower. Once finished, he lets his hair air dry and stares into the wide mirror above the sink. Only his reflection stares back.

"...Roxas?" He tries. He finds that his voice is hoarse, his throat sore.

Nothing.

Frowning again, he coughs and tries once more. "Roxas?" His voice is better now, the ache drifting away.

Something stirs inside of him, connects, and he gasps. A white light fills the room, blinding him for a moment, and when he opens his eyes, his reflection is no longer his own.

"Roxas! You're okay!"

The blond frowns. "Yeah...So are you."

Sora nods. "What happened?"

"I...don't know. It's almost like...yesterday _didn't _happen. Almost like...like we went back today."

Confused now, the brunette furrows his brows. "So...That would make today...yesterday?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"But why?"

Sighing, annoyed, Roxas runs his hand through his hair. "I don't know! But stay _away _from the clock tower from now on, Sora. I will _not _stand for another episode like that."

Sora shudders at the memory of cold air rushing passed him, a scream ripping his throat open. Placing a hand to his neck, he swallows compulsively. "Ye...Yeah. Me neither."

A knock on the door causes him to jump, and his mother's voice echos in the small room, "You done in there yet, Sora? I need to take one, too. We have to get going soon!"

Coughing again, he answers, "Oh, yeah, I'm almost done! Hold a second!" Looking into the mirror, he sees that Roxas has vanished again. He quickly pulls on some clothes and rushes out of the bathroom.

His mother laughs. "About time, Sora. Get your things. We leave at eleven."

He tries to smile and nod. "Alright. Thanks, Mom."

* * *

His mother checks them out and carries their suitcases to the car. Sora is in charge of Pluto. He follows his mother out to their van, seeing that she's already in the driver's seat. Before Sora can grab the handle on the passenger side door, the air around him warps.

Gasping, he looks around. The air is still again, but Pluto is on alert, growling.

**"Sora...Something isn't right..."**

"No kidding..." He breathes.

Sora's mother leans across the passenger's seat to roll the window down. "Honey, come on--" She freezes.

Turning to her, the brunette frowns. "Mom, what--?"

The air warps again, and he realizes why his mother is frozen.

Time has stopped.

Roxas is suddenly standing next to him again, a blade in each hand. _(Oathkeeper and Oblivion.)_ He's wearing the cloak Sora is used to seeing him in in his dreams. He, too, is on alert. Pluto isn't frozen and still growls. Sora lets him off of his leash, and the dog backs up against the side of the car, ducking behind the back of the blond's cloak a bit.

"Roxas?"

The blond shakes his head, blue eyes darting around the area. Sora barely has time to react when his Other shoves him down onto the pavement behind him, blades singing through the air. Though he realizes it's inappropriate for the given situation, he wonders how Roxas is able to touch him at all. The blond had proved the day before _(technically?) _that he was only half-there.

A voice laughs, sending chills up and down Sora's spine, and he forgets his musings. He recognizes the voice instantly.

_"You've failed, horribly. Did you know that?"_

_"Scared?"_

Two new voices join it, chuckling along with the first. Three figures step out of thin air, all with silver hair and tight, black clothes. The young one from the clock tower stands in front, a double bladed sword in one hand. Roxas positions himself between the three silver haired men and his Other.

"What do you want!" He shouts.

The teen laughs again, flicking gleaming bangs from his eyes. "Nothing at all, really. From you, at least." Sora hadn't quiet realized before how _whiny _the teen sounded.

Roxas growls, and Sora quickly scrambles to his feet. "What do you want from me?" He asks. He's almost ashamed at how fragile his voice sounds.

The one with the longest hair responds. His voice is softer than the teens, more elegant, in a way. "We want your heart. What else? But you are being far too stubborn and are taking too long. We decided to..." He pauses, as though thinking of how to phrase his next words. "We decided to manually speed up the process."

The larger built of the three barks a laugh and brigs up a fist, spikes sliding up from a gauntlet on his arm to rest on his knuckles. Electricity sparks between them. "Let's get started."

He charges, but Roxas meets him halfway, blocking the man's fist with his Keyblades. The man uses his free hand to swing underneath the X Roxas had created to hit him in the stomach. The air knocked out of his body, Roxas drops his defense and slumps, gasping. The man grabs him by the hood and swings him around, throwing him forcefully into the stairs of the hotel. They crack from the impact. Roxas doesn't get back up, but vanishes in a flash of light. Sora can feel his other Other rejoining him.

The large man chuckles darkly and flexes his hand, his knuckles cracking. "Too easy."

Sora finds himself opening his mouth, Roxas' voice slipping out from between his lips. "You're right."

Light gathers around the brunette's hand and he feels a familiar and yet completely foreign weight settle into his palm. Looking down for a moment, he sees a large, simple, silver key with a blue handle, a square, yellow hand guard around it. A silver key chain hangs from the base, looking to be a silhouette of a cartoonish mouse's head.

His body acts on instinct, and he gets into a fighting stance.

**"I'll help you as much as I can, alright?"**

He doesn't know if Roxas can see him, but he nods anyway.

**"Good."**

The silver haired teenager laughs, and Sora grits his teeth at the sound. He expects the teen to attack him, but all he says is, "Yazoo."

A bullet comes seemingly out of nowhere, but glances off of a shield in front of him. He can feel Roxas struggling to hold it up, and light shimmers across the shield's transparent surface. Another bullet, this time obviously from the man with the longest hair, hits the shield. Annoyed, Yazoo lets a whole clip out into the shield, cracks forming from every impact. On the last bullet, it shatters, and Sora can feel Roxas panting, tired.

**"All you, Sora."**

Again, on instinct, he charges at the man, his brothers jumping out of the way. He slashes wildly through the air, not sure how he's even supposed to _use _his weapon in the first place. Yazoo blocks every hit sent his way but has no time to make an attack of his own. He can, however, trip the boy up.

Sora finds himself on his back on the ground, his Keyblade spinning away from him. It disappears in a shock of light once it hits the ground. Looking back to his enemy, he sees only a barrel of a gun.

**"NO!"**

_"I'm searching, too."_

_"For your light? Don't lose sight of it."_

He doesn't remember shutting his eyes, but a loud _clang _makes him snap them open again. Yazoo is standing with his brothers, looking angry and disheveled. A line of blood drips from the corner of his mouth.

Sora suddenly finds himself on his feet again, Pluto cowering behind him. A blond man stands in front of him, and for a second, he thinks it's Roxas. The silver haired teen scowls and says, in a forcibly indifferent tone, _"Cloud." _

The blond man, Cloud, says in an equally as neutral voice, "Kadaj."

"Where is Sephiroth?" Kadaj asks.

Cloud holds his sword _(the Buster Sword,) _in front of him. "I was hoping you could tell me."

The three brothers don't respond. Instead, the vanish.

Cloud waits a moment, then lowers his sword. Turning to Sora, he says, "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah..."

"Good. Come with me."

Should I? He thinks.

**"Are you really that dumb, Sora?"**

"Hey!" He slaps a hand over his mouth, realizing he said that out loud.

He can hear Roxas' laughter. **"Just trust him."**

Cloud looks back over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not? I promised the others I'd bring you back if I found you."

"The others?"

**"You're friends, Sora."**

_"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

_"We missed you!"_

_"Well, look'it what the cat dragged in."_

_"The last time we saw each other, we were standing on opposite sides. This time, we'll fight together."_

_"From now on, wherever one of us goes, the others will follow!"_

"Yeah..." Sora whispered. "My friends..." He remembered the girl from the diner on their way into town. "Yuffie!"

Again, Cloud looked over his shoulder at him. "What about her?"

"Isn't...isn't she here, too? Shouldn't we go get her?"

The blond man shrugged. "Already did."

"Oh...Was there...anyone else?"

"Not that I know of." He stopped walking, and Sora finally noticed what they had been walking toward. A colorful, odd looking ship resembling an airplane, or maybe a space shuttle, stood in front of them.

"_That's _what you came here in?"

Cloud shot him a look and opened the hatch. "Don't even." Was all he said.

When Sora stepped inside, he was greeted by a confused by happy enough young girl. "Hey! You're the kid from the diner! Sora, isn't it?"

He nodded, smiling awkwardly. Scratching the back of his head, he said, "Yeah...Yuffie, right?"

She laughed. "So you remember! Hey, do you know what going on?"

Do I? He asked himself.

To her, he just said, "No."

* * *

_Author's Notes: _I totally have no idea if those quotes are right, but whatever. Who's going to remember stuff like that correctly anyway? Certainly not Sora! On a side note, oh, my God, I hate writing for Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz! And fight scenes. Those _suck_. Assistance would be appreciated, but I doubt I'll get any.

Anyway! Sora gets to leave his fake world soon! Happy face. And, lawl at Cloud. He...He just amuses me, for some reason. His hair flip in KH was funny as hell for some reason. Also, I enjoy writing for Roxas. He's fun.

And there's an explanation for why Sora went back a day. He ended up in the real world for a moment, that was the darkness he was hanging in before. In order to bring him back, Kadaj had to really _bring him back. _As in, back in "time," to where he was before he broke out. Cloud knows this, too, since he found Sora after he was brought back, but isn't too sure about what happened. To him, it's sort of like, "Woah, wait...What? ...Whatever, moving on."

And there's also an explanation as to why Roxas could physically touch stuff. You won't get that until later, though, because it's apart of the story.

Huzzah.


End file.
